Solea Sunfury
Overview Solea Sunfury is a Knight-Lord of the Blood Knights and a soldier of the Thalassian military. She is hardy, a steadfast leader and follower, and a defender of Quel'Thalas and her people. Solea comes from one of the more ancient of noble families. Unfortunately, she is the last of her bloodline, the remainder of her house lost when Arthas rampaged through Quel'Thalas. Solea is known widely for both her attitude and her combative prowess, as well as her ability to lead. She is a testament to the past of her House and does her best to live up to the Sunfury name. Early Family History, Birth, and Childhood Solea was born in Old Silvermoon many, many years before Arthas and the Undead Scourge fought their way through. She was born into the noble Sunfury family who were very well known and respected by their peers. Currently, she is the only Sunfury remaining. Childhood Solea grew up with her sister, Lunea and they spent quite a lot of time together. They were always under the watchful yet caring eye of their parents until they were old enough to be trusted otherwise. Solea and Lunea had a habit of getting into mischief, doing things they were not supposed to be doing, including breaking the laws of the city in the late hours of the night. They caused disturbances countless times, and their parents had to be reminded constantly that this was not the way children of nobility were supposed to behave. The two very suddenly grew up by the time they came of age. The Third War Solea was a full adult and had begun her life as a blacksmith, much to her father's dismay. The forge she worked was not far from her family's estate since she didn't like to be too far away from her family. Solea had many orders for weapons and armor on a daily basis, even helped supply the armies of Quel'Thalas with equipment. She was busy at work when the Scourge attacked. In the mass confusion it was difficult to maneuver even the short distance from the forge to her family estate. By the time she reached the estate she discovered it in flames and her family slaughtered inside, with no trace of Lunea except a single set of warlock's robes. Upon finding the bodies of her parents and discovering her sister missing, Solea had thought her only option was to stay inside the house and wait until it collapsed around her. Before the building could collapse, she was dragged out by the scourge. Though she managed to escape and survive until Quel'Thalas forces pushed the scourge out of the city after Arthas had left, she suffered many grievous wounds and nearly died before it was over. Military Career Solea's military career truly began as soon as she had discovered her abilities as a paladin and had been recruited into the Blood Knights. After a year or so of rigerous training, she signed up to fight for the Horde on the battlefield. She was deployed to Warsong almost immediately. There she met Fael'Wynn Dawnheart , a fellow paladin and someone who would prove to be a very important figure in Solea's life. Along with Fael'Wynn was her lover Sartherian Morningray, who was now the third member of a close-knit group of friends. Solea , Fael'Wynn, and Sartherian served in Warsong for the better part of two years, meeting a fourth close friend named Elynvie Flamestrider. Solea and Elynvie fell in love over the course of their battles and remained together until they were both picked up by the Sunwell Covenant, and Fael'Wynn and Sartherian moved on to form a regiment of their own. The Sunwell Covenant Solea and Elynvie were soon recruited by an elite regiment of the Thalassian Army known as the Sunwell Covenant. The Sunwell Covenant was a small regiment of specialists that were rarely called out on a deployment. Their place was in Quel'Thalas based within the walls of Silvermoon City. The Covenant's primary function was guarding Quel'Thalas and the Sunwell. When called out on deployments by the horde they would send only small teams for special assignments suited to their talents. Solea fell into the swing of things rather quickly. She was a dedicated member of the Covenant and was present for every meeting volunteered for every deployment with Elynvie with her every step of the way. She got along well with everyone within the regiment but after the death of her lover, her foul attitude got her summarily dismissed from the regiment. The Merchants of Blood After Solea was dismissed from the Covenant she decided that her presence was no longer required, leaving Silvermoon behind. She began first as a freelance mercenary, being hired on by other guilds and associations as a sword-for-hire. Very quickly a mercenary contingent known as the Merchants of Blood had caught wind of her success and asked to meet her. Though Solea was skeptical at first she agreed and met with two of their representatives at their headquarters in Orgrimmar's Cleft of Shadow. Solea was greeted by a Tauren who only called himself Pohatu and a Sin'dorei named Amoriendi. Together the two of them filled Solea in on everything she needed to know about The Merchants of Blood. Solea accepted the Merchants' offer of a permanent place inside their organizations. For the next several years Solea was hidden. The Merchants of Blood took pride in never being seen and it was on a very rare occasion that they were spotted at all. Once or twice Solea publicly showed her face in Orgrimmar, and never in Silvermoon. During this time Solea made constant trips back to Tempest Keep to pay her respects to the death of her lover. Beyond those few times, Solea was a phantom, only a name nearly forgotten until the fall of the Merchants of Blood to a competitor mercenary corps several years later. The Dawnfury Concordant Solea returned to Silvermoon City for the first time in nearly a decade with a lonely heart and a very sour attitude. This time she fully engrossed herself once again in her duty as a Blood Knight. Being a Knight-Lady of the Blood Knights she oversaw missions given to lesser-ranked Blood Knights, and led entire divisions into battle against any and all foes of Quel'Thalas and the Horde. Eventually the Blood Knights put her in charge of a ragtag group of trouble makers whom she'd never heard of before. Apparently there were several Blood Knights who had excellent combat skills but terrible behavioral issues. Upon arriving to meet her new regiment she was greeted warmly by a familiar face. Fael'Wynn Dawnheart had also been moved to the same regiment as Solea's assistant. However an elf claiming to be the revered Lady Liandrin stepped forward and pretended to be the leader of the regiment. Solea attempted to reason with the liar however, all that came out of it was harsh words and the drawing of steel. Though no one was injured Solea left the regiment, spouting a few choice words to the lot of them on her way out of the Hall of Blood in Silvermoon City. She stopped outside, however one of the members of the regiment loyal to the liar followed and begged her to return to the regiment. Solea harshly refused, drawing the attention of several other Blood Knights including the noble Vynlarion Highcrest VI. The onlookers kept silent as Solea verbally abused the man. When she was finished she stormed off toward the Court of the Sun, but Vynlarion was close behind her. He stopped her in the streets and congratulated her for leaving such a group of idiots and asked her if she might consider joining his regiment. Intrigued Solea took him up on his offer and before she knew it she stood before himself and two others, swearing yet another Oath to Quel'Thalas. She had now begun her life as a Premier of The Dawnfury Concordant. During her time with the regiment she participated in many battles including the Battle of Windrunner Village The Siege of Orgrimmar and Sudden Disappearance Soiea did participate in the Siege of Orgrimmar. However toward the end of the campaign she was captured while out on patrol. Kor'Kron had surrounded her party and had taken most of them prisoner, the rest were killed. Sunfury was held in captivity with much of her party for several weeks until the Kor'kron were ambushed by rebels on their way to Orgimmar itself. Solea had been beaten so badly she no longer retained any of her paladin abilities. Her memory was also gone, she had no recollection of who she was or where she belonged. After the Kor'kron had been defeated, Solea escaped in the midst of the battle, scurrying away and finally winding up in Silvermoon after the Siege of Orgimmar had been finished. Shortly after arriving in Silvermoon City, Solea stumbled across her closest friend Seylandra Sundance, though she did not know it. Seylandra recognized her almost immediately and confined her to the Dawnfury's infirmary where Solea underwent many grueling mind-healing sessions, as well as dealing with a very distraught and drunken Fael'Wynn Dawnheart. Fael'Wynn could still not believe that her love had returned to her. Over this time Solea re-experienced many traumatizing and many happy memories. Very soon, Solea's memory returned in full and she resumed her duties to The Dawnfury Concordant as a priestess. Due to her injuries she was unable to wield a blade nor wear the heavy armor she was used to as a paladin. Shortly after her return to her post, Solea disappeared without a trace. Under the Dawnfury's roster she was listed as "Missing in Action" until her return to Silvermoon from Outland some months after disappearing. The Thalassian Guardians Much time passed and Solea remained in Outland performing her duties as assigned by the Blood Knights. About a year after receiving this station, she was sent back home to Silvermoon for a transfer for her retirement. Retirement did not last long and soon she was marching right back into the Hall of Blood to demand reinstatement into the order. Her demands were met with smiles and approvals as none had expected her to stay retired for very long. Shortly after receiving her Knight-Lordship back, she was recruited once again by Vynlarion Highcrest VI into an order known as the Thalassian Guardians. The very same day, Solea was promoted to High Guardian and became the first of the Thalassian Guardians to receive a promotion. Shortly after she had joined the Thalassian Guardians, Azeroth was invaded by the Iron Horde and the regiment immediately shipped to the Blasted Lands. Solea spent three days fighting on the front lines in the Blasted Lands before joining the initial push through the Dark Portal. Once through, she was separated from the rest of her regiment and had little to no contact with them over the next few days. Eventually word reached her that the regiment had established a stronghold and she raced off to meet with the rest of the regiment at the Guardians' Imperium. After weeks of fighting on Draenor, the regiment was finally allowed to return home to Silvermoon City whereupon Solea was promoted to the rank of Elite Guardian. For a time there was a lack of missions being ran by the Guardians and they were concentrating more on recruitment. Very soon, however, the regiment was harassed by an undead manifestation whom only identified himself as "the Wraith." It had lured them to the ruins of Theramore and had nearly killed them there, using foul magic to cause harm to their internal organs. Miraculously, they were rescued by the apparition of a young boy, who blasted the Wraith into retreat with some sort of light magic. Following the event with the Wraith things went quiet again for a while. Eventually, Solea received intel that a group of hostile Quel'dorei had been spotted scouting the lands of Quel'thalas just outside of Silvermoon City. After finding them camped and preparing for an attack at Duskwither Spire, Solea led a team of Guardians to the Spire and attacked them head on. The Quel'dorei were easily slaughtered and she was promoted to Sunstriker of the Thalassian Guardians for her leadership efforts. Months later, Solea retired from the Thalassian military. Personality Solea during her time in the Merchants of Blood was nothing short of a vicious woman. People were afraid to speak to her for fear she might behead them or attempt to strike them down by some other means. She had no time for fools, and she certainly had no time for nonesense. She continued this way until she reunited with Fael'Wynn Dawnheart in what they thought was a division of the Blood Knights. Another huge impact on a suddenly milder Solea was her Dawnfury Concordant recruiter Vynlarion Highcrest VI whom she also looks up to as a sort of mentor. Solea's mannerisms grew milder and milder, she began to smile more, and for once treated others with dignity and respect. However, this wasn't to last, as certain circumstances led to the two separating and eventually their marriage fell apart. Solea quickly reverted back to her old, gruff self and continues to be so.Category:CharactersCategory:The Dawnfury ConcordantCategory:Blood ElfCategory:House of SunfuryCategory:BlacksmithsCategory:Blood Knights